Eyes Behind You
by MsLilyWhitlock
Summary: Lily and Sofia Crowley are abused by their brothers, Tyler and Joel. The Cullen's move into the house next to them. Will they find out and if so what will they do? How are they Cullen's related to the two? Warning includes abuse, rape, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily and Sofia Crowley are abused by their brothers, Tyler and Joel. The Cullen's move into the house next to them. Will they find out and if so what will they do? How are they Cullen's related to the two? Warning includes abuse, rape, and adult situations.

(Lily POV)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GODDAMN WHORE!" Tyler screamed, smashing a lamp on the wall. I hid under a table, covering my head.

Sofia ran out of the room, trying to get help.

Tyler flipped over the table, grabbing me by my hair and slamming me into the wall, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY FUCKING PHONE!"

"I-I swear I didn't touch it!" I stuttered, trembling as his eyes turned dark.

He slapped me, slamming my head against the wall. "You know the punishment for things like this." Tyler grinned, pulling out a pocket knife.

"N-no! I swear I didn't do anything!" I pushed against him, the knife making me panic.

"Oh shut up you filthy slut." He backhanded me hard, slicing through my clothes with the knife.

When my clothes were all on the floor, he reached down and picked up my shirt, shoving it in my mouth to keep me from screaming as he reached down and ripped off his pants.

He leaned close, his breath hot on my ear, "Now be a good girl and don't struggle."

He smirked as he pulled away and rammed himself in to me.

I tried to scream through the rag, my body shaking as he kept thrusting.

"You're one of my favorite fucktoys kitten." He laughed as he slammed into me hard, letting go inside of me.

"Remember this next time you think about breaking my rules." He grabbed my throat, kissing me forcefully.

Tyler let go and stood up, pulling his clothes back on and leaving the room.

I sat there, my legs pulled tightly to my chest. I shook just thinking about everything that just happened.

(Sofia POV)

I ran out of the room, jumping down the stairs. I was so close to the door, nearly a foot away.

Joel grabbed my hair, yanking me to the ground. He stood over me, "And where exactly are you going princess?" He grinned, yanking me up to my feet.

He shoved me down the stairs, cuffing my hands together around the pole in the middle of the room.

I trembled, my hair covering my face.

Joel grabbed my hair, slamming my head repeatedly against the pole. He grinned as he took out his pocket knives.

I pulled hard against the cuffs, screaming loudly.

He just grinned, pressing himself against me. "Screaming will only make it worse princess." He laughed, dragging the knife across my stomach, not deep enough to scar, but deep enough to bleed.

He kept slicing, his hand pressed against my throat so I could barely breathe.

Joel uncuffed me, lifting my head up to look at him before slapping me hard. "Go upstairs bitch." He kicked me up to my feet as I ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Don't worry I am not giving up on my other story "I Love You Daddy" but I am taking a break. I am having a bit of a writers block with it so I decided to take a break.**

**This story is a collaboration with my best friend Sofia. If you can't tell this adds the two of us into it.**

**I will be updated when I can remember. I was planing to update every other day but that didn't happen so I will do it often but not too often.**

**Sorry last thing. I REALLY need a beta. I am so bad with grammar and stuff so can someone PLEASE beta for me! PM me please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight but I wish Jasper owned me**

(Lily POV)

I walked down the stairs, hearing the front door shut.

Finally mom and dad had left.. "Sofia?" I whispered, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake up Tyler or Joel.

"Shh." Sofia responded behind me, pointing to Tyler's door. "Half awake already." She whispered before going downstairs to get ready for school.

I nodded and went into my room to get dressed.

Joel slammed the door. "Morning kitten." He grinned, pushing me back against the wall, his hands entwined with mine. "Let's have some fun.." He smiled and kissed my neck, making me shiver.

He turned me against the wall, yanking my arms back and tying them together with rope. Joel grabbed my hair, bringing me to the ground. He crawled on top of me, "No school today kitten." He smirked and dragged his nails along my bare arm.

"I-I'm going to get in trouble if I miss school!" I stuttered, looking up at him.

"Have I ever given a shit?" He just laughed and slapped me. "Now just be a good girl and stay quiet." He grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the ground. His hand was wrapped around my throat, squeezing hard enough so I could barely breathe.

He got off and kicked me hard, grabbing my hair and yanking me to my feet. "Come on you little whore, try and fight back!" He grinned as I pulled at his hand, trying to keep him from ripping all my hair out. "Lets make a deal."

Joel let go, giving me a second to recover. "You knock me to the ground, you're free to leave and tell everyone what happens here. I knock you down, you become my personal punching bag. Deal?"

I trembled, looking at him for a second before shaking hands. "Deal." I ran at him with all my strength, clawing wildly. He easily pinned me to the wall, his pocket knife at my throat. "Mmm.. Such a shame." He laughed as he punched me in the face, knocking me unconscious.

(Sofia POV)

I got dressed as quickly as I could, pulling my hair back in a ponytail. I attempted to cover the bruises on my arms and neck.

"Morning princess." Tyler smiled, pulling me close.

I trembled, his breath hot on my neck as he kissed me by my ear.

He grabbed my ponytail, yanking hard on it and knocking me to the ground. "Got a few tips from Joel yesterday." He grinned as he pinned my arms above my head with one hand, the other removing my clothes.

I trembled underneath him, feeling him remove his own pants.

He was like an animal, panting heavily and sweating as he slammed himself in and out.

Tyler hated when people said 'Make love' "You're supposed to fuck their brains out, not 'make love'" He let go inside of me, wrapping his hand around my throat and moving up on me. He forced himself inside of my mouth, grabbing my hair as he shoved himself deep.

I struggled, he had never done this before.

After a minute or so, he let go again, slapping me when it dripped out of my mouth. "Stupid bitch!" He forced me to my knees, shoving my head deep on it. He kept his hands there, my eyes clouding with tears as I gagged hard.

He finally let me go, slamming my head against the wall. "You're going to need a lot more practice princess." He chuckled as he rubbed himself, shoving it back into my mouth. He thrusted hard, my head banging against the wall. "Gag once and I'll make you do it all over again." He looked at me, shoving my head down.

I shook, feeling nauseous from being slammed against the wall repeatedly.

Finally he let go, I struggled to swallow all of it. He watched me carefully, smiling when I managed to do it. "I'll be training both you and Lily on this."

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R but please no hate mail!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I have a bunch of chapters already done but I just keep forgetting to upload them but here it is the 3rd chapter.**

**I REALLY need a beta. i have terrible grammar and spelling which I need help with so if you can beta for me for know a beta that's free PLEASE PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish Jasper owned me**

(Lily POV)

I rushed out the door, pulling Sofia behind me. "C'mon!"

We ran to school, not stopping once. Thankfully we made it on time.

The second I walked inside, I noticed the new kids. A group of pale, sorta strange looking kids. All eyes were focused on them.

Sofia had already walked off, I noticed one of the kids' eyes following her. She seemed the nicest of the group.

I looked back, two of them were watching me. One didn't blink, but he had strangely beautiful eyes.. The other was just… DAMN. He was tall and muscular, dark hair, the same beautiful eyes. I just smiled and walked off.

While I was at my locker, I saw a group of girls SWARMING one of the new kids.

One thing I noticed though, his eyes were trained on me. I blushed, hiding my face in my locker. When I looked back, he was still watching me, but the girls were gone.

I smiled at him nervously as I walked to class. "HEY!" Joel came up behind me, "Where the fuck were you this morning?" He hissed, digging his nails in to my arm. "I-I didn't want to be late!" I managed to get out before running to class just so I could get away from him.

I caught up with Sofia during our next class,"Who is that girl you were talking to?"

She blushed, "One of the new girls.. I think she likes me."

"Thats great! Only Tyler and Joel would not allow that.." I said quietly.

"Wouldn't allow what?" Said a familiar voice.

Tyler, Joel, and all of their friends stood in front of us.

"I-It's nothing.." Sofia stuttered, immediately being pushed back against the lockers.

"Tell me you stupid whore." Tyler hissed as Joel grabbed me.

"Tell us or else she gets some lessons today." He grinned.

"N-NO! There is a girl that I think l-likes me.." She said quietly

"And?" Joel dug his nails in to my neck.

"I like her back.." She fell to her knees, sobbing as Tyler picked her up and dragged her outside.

Joel let me go and followed them.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around. It was the girl from before.

"I-is she going to be okay?" The girl looked nervous.

"I think so.." I muttered, doubting myself.

She ran out the door, following them to wherever they had gone.

"Hi." A dark voice said behind me, I spun around, "Oh! H-hello." It was the boy from before that was swarmed by girls. "You're Lily right?" He stayed his distance, "Yeah," I smiled slightly, "Who are you?"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

When I turned back around, the boy was gone.

"Okay then.." I muttered as I went after Sofia. The second I stepped out the door, I crashed in to the girl and Sofia. "Are you okay?" I helped her stand.

"They did some pretty sick stuff to her I'll say that." The girl crossed her arms, "Who are they anyway?"

I spoke before Sofia could answer, "They're just some bullies.. Thats all. Bye! Thanks for the help!" I went to the front of the school and helped Sofia in the car, wiping the blood off of her before anyone could notice.

When we got home the boys both dragged me up to my room.

"You were a very bad girl today kitten." Joel ran his hands up my shirt as Tyler shut the door.

"W-what did I do?" I trembled.

"You almost exposed us." Joel hissed, cuffing my hands to the bed post.

"No! I swear I didn't say anything!" I pulled at the cuffs as both Tyler and Joel ripped off my clothes.

"Just shut up." Tyler backhanded me. "Want to go first?" He grinned at Joel.

Joel took off his pants and flipped me on to my knees, shoving himself inside of me.

Tyler did the same, forcing himself into my mouth.

I trembled as Joel thrusted hard, pulling on my hair.

Tyler slapped me, forcing my head deep. He bit his lip as both of them kept thrusting.

I whimpered, pulling on the cuffs.

Joel dug his nails in to my hips, thrusting hard and fast.

The top of the bed post snapped off from me pulling so hard.

I rolled off the bed, running to the door. "HELP!" I screamed loudly getting out of the room.

Tyler grabbed my ankle, tripping me and pulling me back.

Joel slammed his fist into my stomach, blood bubbling from my mouth. He wiped the blood away and dragged me back to the room.

Tyler shook his head, "You're being a very bad girl today kitten."

Within less than a minute, we were back in the position from before.

Both of them finished immediately.

I tried to swallow, some of it dripping out of my mouth.

Joel flipped me around as Tyler shoved himself inside of me.

Joel stuffed himself inside the other hole, digging his nails into my hips as he thrusted.

I cried out in pain, biting my lip hard as they both repeatedly beat me.

Tyler smiled as he finished, Joel quickly following.

As they got up, I cried into the blankets, my legs pulled tightly underneath me.

"Silly girl." Tyler laughed as he put back on his clothes and left the room. Joel did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to finally get the next chapter up but I kept forgetting. Hope your not to mad.**

**Once again I am looking for a beta reader if any of you guys are up for it. PM me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish Jasper owned me**

(Sofia POV)

"C'mon" Lily yelled as she dragged me out of the house.

I followed behind her, looking back to make sure Tyler or Joel weren't following.

We made it in less than five minutes.

The second we entered the building, I ran off to my locker, trying to get to class before Joel or Tyler could find us.

"Hi!" A perky voice said behind me.

I turned around, "Oh.. Uh hi." I said shyly.

It was one of the new kids. She had a dark red pixie cut and gorgeous golden eyes.

"I'm Alice, you?" She held her hand out to me.

"Sofia." I shook her hand softly.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Alice smiled.

I blushed, staring at the ground. "Th-thank you.."

"Well, I have to get to class, see you later!" She skipped off.

"Who is that girl you were talking to?" Lily caught me off guard.

"One of the new girls… I think she likes me." I blushed

"That's great! Only Tyler and Joel would not allow that.."

"Wouldn't allow what?"

"That's great! Only Tyler and Joel would not allow that.." I said quietly.

"Wouldn't allow what?" Said a familiar voice.

Tyler, Joel, and all of their friends stood in front of us.

"I-It's nothing.." I stuttered, immediately being pushed back against the lockers.

"Tell me you stupid whore." Tyler hissed as Joel grabbed Lily.

"Tell us or else she gets some lessons today." He grinned.

"N-NO! There is a girl that I think l-likes me.." I said quietly

"And?" Joel dug his nails into Lily's neck.

"I like her back.." I fell to my knees, sobbing as Tyler picked me up and dragged me outside.

"N-no I promise I won't do anything else! I won't talk to her again." I struggled against him, Joel and their friends following behind.

"Oh shut up you disgusting whore." Tyler threw me against a rock, slapping me repeatedly.

"Have fun with her." He stepped back and let his friends do the rest.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alice ran out, shoving them out of the way. She picked me up and brought me back inside the school.

We ran into Lily on our way back, "Are you okay?" She immediately asked.

"Those boys did some pretty sick stuff to her I'll say that." Alice responded, crossing her arms, "Who are they anyway?"

"Just some bullies.. Anyway bye! Thanks for the help!" Lily quickly responded as she led me to the car.

Tyler pulled us inside, holding me tightly as Lily got in the front.

Joel drove off.

Tyler shoved Lily upstairs.

Joel yanked me downstairs, tying me to the pole before going up to join Tyler.

I could hear Lily's screams from the basement. I tugged on the restraints, snapping one of them. I untied the other and ran up the stairs just in time to see Lily be pulled back by her hair.

I let out a sob as they dragged her back to the room.

After they had finished, they came down the stairs. They had been up there with her for HOURS.

Tyler pulled me into his room to sleep for the night.

I shivered as I felt his bare skin on mine, holding me tight.


End file.
